


Olivia

by EllanaSan



Series: 52 stories in 52 weeks Challenge [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dudley Dursley Has a Magical Child, F/M, Post-Deathly Hallows, Post-Deathly Hallows AU, Redeemed Dudley Dursley
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 18:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13665237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllanaSan/pseuds/EllanaSan
Summary: « Tu n’es pas obligé d’y aller. » offrit Ginny pour ce qui devait bien être la cinquantième fois depuis qu’il avait reçu la lettre de Dudley.Harry poussa un soupir, serra les doigts fins qui enlaçaient les siens, mais ne ralentit pas le pas.





	Olivia

**Author's Note:**

> Week 5 du challenge de ourwritingtherapy sur tumblr. L’idée est d’écrire un prompt part semaine sur 52 semaine. Le prompt numéro 5 est: A story set in London

Week 5  du challenge de ourwritingtherapy sur tumblr. L’idée est d’écrire un prompt part semaine sur 52 semaine. Le prompt numéro 5 est: A story set in London

**_ Olivia _ **

« Tu n’es pas obligé d’y aller. » offrit Ginny pour ce qui devait bien être la cinquantième fois depuis qu’il avait reçu la lettre de Dudley.

Harry poussa un soupir, serra les doigts fins qui enlaçaient les siens, mais ne ralentit pas le pas. Il ne s’autorisa pas à fléchir, remontant la rive nord de la Tamise presqu’au pas de course pour laisser Charring Cross plus vite derrière lui. Il était conscient d’imposer une cadence d’enfer à sa fiancée mais savait également que Ginny suivrait sans mal.

Après tout, on n’était pas une des poursuiveuses les plus populaires des Harpies sans entretenir sa forme physique.

Les touristes les dévisageaient et les Londoniens en costumes leur jetaient les regards blasés que toutes les personnes d’âges murs avaient pour les jeunes qui choisissaient des accoutrements un peu trop excentriques. Harry s’en moquait, trop habitué à ce que les yeux s’arrêtent sur lui et le suivent sur quelques mètres.

Était-ce par provocation qu’il s’était laissé pousser les cheveux et se refusait à se raser la barbe ? Par pur plaisir de déconcerter _La Gazette_ qui n’y voyait là, sous la plume de Rita Skeeter, qu’une manière d’exprimer un mal-être sous-jacent ? Il s’était plu à changer, à développer une apparence qui lui convenait davantage. Il ressemblait plus à Sirius qu’à James, désormais, et il ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser que son parrain aurait approuvé sa tentative d’échapper à la conformité dans laquelle la société magique voulait l’enfermer.

Le monde moldu, lui, loin de savoir qu’il se trouvait en présence de deux des personnes les plus célèbres de leur génération – deux personnes qui avaient toutes deux leur propre carte chocogrenouille – s’étonnait simplement d’un look quelque peu surprenant.

Harry et ses cheveux trop long, perpétuellement en bataille, la barbe broussailleuse qui mangeait la moitié de son visage, et le lourd manteau noir aux multiples poches bien pratiques pour l’Auror qu’il était…

Ginny et sa haute queue de cheval rousse qui se balançait à chacun de ses pas, un blouson en cuir de dragon sur un sweatshirt frappé du logo d’un groupe de métal sorcier et au pantalon noir déchiré aux genoux…

Ils dépassèrent le Victoria Enbankment, laissèrent derrière eux l’Aiguille de Cléopâtre et le monument aux morts, et s’engagèrent sur le premier pont qui leur permit de rejoindre la rive sud. Le London Eye se dressait dans le lointain, dominant la ville.

« Tu n’es pas obligé de venir avec moi. » déclara-t-il, alors qu’ils ralentissaient l’allure, gagnés malgré eux par la nonchalance avec laquelle les touristes flânaient le long de la berge. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il le lui disait. Et ce n’était pas la première fois qu’elle levait les yeux au ciel non plus.

Il ne leur fallut pas bien longtemps pour rejoindre le Starbucks où il avait convenu de rejoindre Dudley. Ginny, comme toujours lorsqu’ils s’échappaient dans le Londres moldu, observait tout avec une curiosité discrète, fascinée comme son père l’était par l’ingénuité des gens qui ne possédaient pas de magie.

Harry repéra son cousin dès qu’il pénétra dans le café. Dudley aurait été dur à rater, un peu comme Hagrid au milieu du _Chaudron Baveur_. S’il avait perdu un peu de poids depuis son adolescence, la carrure de Dudley Dursley restait impressionnante et le costume pourtant de bonne facture ne faisait rien pour amenuiser cette impression. Physiquement, il ressemblait de plus en plus à Vernon.

Intellectuellement…

Eh bien, Dudley n’avait jamais eu beaucoup d’intellect mais il aurait été injuste de la part d’Harry de lui reprocher d’avoir les mêmes préjudices que son père. Dudley n’avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi Harry n’était pas parti se cacher avec eux durant l’année de leur dix-sept ans et il n’avait jamais vraiment pardonné à ses parents lorsqu’il s’était finalement – _lentement_ – rendu compte que la manière dont ils avaient toujours traité Harry laissait grandement à désirer.

Il s’était excusé, même, avait insisté pour qu’ils restent en contact… Et Harry avait eu du mal à refuser face à l’énorme dadais de dix-huit ans au physique de boxer qui avait l’air si confus, embêté et un peu paniqué à l’idée de ne jamais plus le revoir.

Ils s’écrivaient de temps en temps.

Ils s’étaient revu, plus rarement. Dudley l’avait invité à son mariage et Harry, par provocation plus que par envie, y avait assisté. Pétunia lui avait jeté des regards noirs tout du long et la seule chose qui avait retenu Vernon de le confronter avait été la peur du scandale. Dudley n’avait semblé s’apercevoir de rien. Il l’avait présenté à sa nouvelle femme et à ses nouveaux beaux-parents en expliquant qu’Harry avait grandi avec lui et était pratiquement son frère.

C’était en dire beaucoup et, sans Ginny qui avait sauvé la situation en serrant les mains tendues, il s’en serait probablement étouffé.

Alice, la femme de Dudley, était gentille, quoi qu’un peu lente, et Ginny s’était immédiatement bien entendu avec elle. Cela avait facilité les choses. Après ça, ils avaient continué à s’écrire.

Toutefois, ils n’étaient pas proches et il n’était pas dans les habitudes de Dudley d’insister pour le voir face à face comme il l’avait fait dans sa dernière lettre.

Dudley était occupé à déchirer en petits morceaux la serviette en papier fournie avec son sandwich et ne les avait pas remarqué, la file d’attente était courte, ils passèrent commande avant d’aller le rejoindre. Le visage de son cousin s’illumina lorsqu’il les aperçut finalement. C’était de l’espoir qui éclairait ses traits et Harry fronça les sourcils, surpris par cette réaction.

« Big D. » le salua-t-il avec un sourire un peu forcé.

Dudley serra immédiatement la main tendue avec une telle poigne qu’Harry en grimaça légèrement et secoua sa main lorsqu’elle lui fut rendue. Ginny l’observa avec amusement mais ne fit pas de commentaire.

« Alice n’est pas là ? » demanda-t-elle, en jetant un coup d’œil au reste du restaurant.

Dudley se rassit en secouant la tête, désignant d’un geste les chaises vides autour de la table. Harry et Ginny prirent place. « Elle ne sait pas que je suis là. » L’expression de Dudley se transforma en panique et il attrapa le bras d’Harry. « C’est pas que j’ai honte, tu comprends ? C’est juste qu’elle sait pas pour… » Il jeta des regards anxieux à droite et à gauche et baissa la voix. «  _La magie. »_

Harry détacha son bras de la poigne de son cousin avec naturel, sans vraiment en avoir l’air. Il sentit la main de Ginny se poser sur sa cuisse dans un geste qui, lui aussi, semblait naturel.

« C’est de ça que tu voulais me parler ? » demanda-t-il.

Dudley hocha la tête, fixant Harry du regard presque avec désespoir. « Olivia… »

« Oh. » lâcha-t-il, espérant mal comprendre. La fille de Dudley ne pouvait pas avoir beaucoup plus d’un an, ils avaient reçu le faire-part ainsi qu’une ou deux photos dans des lettres plus récentes.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » s’enquit Ginny avec un sourire.

Tout ce qui touchait aux bébés l’intéressait en ce moment. Ils essayaient. Molly insistait sur le fait qu’ils devaient se marier d’abord – et ils finiraient bien par se marier mais entre son travail d’Auror et la carrière de Ginny, il était difficile pour eux de s’accorder sur une date ; et puis ils étaient bien comme ça.

« Bien. » répondit Dudley avec un sourire fier. Il fouilla à l’intérieur de sa poche et en sortit son portefeuille dans lequel il fureta jusqu’à trouver quelques photographies sur lesquelles Harry et Ginny s’exclamèrent avec l’entrain approprié. Olivia ressemblait davantage à sa mère qu’à son père, heureusement pour elle. Après une minute, Dudley redevint nerveux. « J’espérai… Si tu viens la voir, est-ce que tu pourrais me dire si… »

« Tu penses que c’est une sorcière ? » l’interrompit Harry.

De premier abord, cela lui semblait impossible. Aucun gène magique ne pouvait survivre à l’ADN de Vernon Dursley. Et pourtant il y avait Lily. La magie était présente dans leur famille. Ce n’était pas si absurde de penser que…

« L’autre jour, quand maman la gardait… Elle dit qu’elle a fait tomber un biberon et qu’il s’est mis à flotter. » Dudley expliqua dans un souffle. « Et il y a des trucs bizarres. Des peluches qui se retrouvent dans son berceau. Des… » Il secoua la tête. « Tu crois que c’est possible ? »

Harry et Ginny échangèrent un regard. Sans qu’il ait besoin de le lui demander, Ginny lui offrit un léger sourire et s’excusa pour aller aux toilettes.

« Qu’est-ce que tu feras si elle a des pouvoirs magiques ? » gronda Harry, dès qu’ils furent seuls. « Tu vas l’enfermer dans un placard ? »

Il fallut une bonne minute à Dudley pour comprendre ce qu’il disait.

« C’est ma fille ! » protesta-t-il, un peu trop fort. Quelques clients tournèrent la tête vers eux. « Je m’en fiche si elle a des pouvoirs. Je veux savoir. Je veux… Je veux l’aider. »

Dudley semblait sincère et désemparé alors Harry se calma légèrement.

« Écoute… » hésita-t-il. « Si c’est une sorcière… Il n’y a rien à faire, tu comprends ? Je ne peux pas juste brider ses pouvoirs. Je ne sais pas ce que ta mère s’est imaginé mais… »

« Non. » coupa Dudley. « Je veux… Je veux savoir si elle l’est et si elle l’est… Tu pourrais m’aider à expliquer à Alice. Toi et Ginny. Et après, peut-être que… Peut-être que tu pourrais venir de temps en temps à la maison pour la voir, pour… Pour qu’elle voit qu’il y a d’autres gens comme elle ? »

Harry sentit soudain une boule se loger dans sa gorge lorsqu’il réalisa ce que Dudley lui demandait _vraiment_.

Ce n’était pas une solution que son cousin cherchait, c’était de l’aide pour sa fille, pour qu’elle ne grandisse pas comme Harry l’avait fait, isolée et certaine d’être étrange.

« D’accord. » s’entendit-il répondre avant même d’y avoir réfléchi à deux fois. «  _D’accord_. Mais Dudley si elle a de la magie en elle, ta mère… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Les Dursley étaient un sujet qu’ils évitaient tous les deux. Dudley aimait profondément ses parents et, bien qu’il ait vaguement conscience qu’ils aient maltraité Harry, c’était du pour lui de concilier les deux réalités.

« Maman adore Olivia. » déclara Dudley, presque avec une pointe de défi.

C’était plus touchant qu’autre chose et Harry se promit de veiller à ce que Pétunia ne retourne pas à ses vieux démons lorsqu’il était question de magie. Et Vernon non plus d’ailleurs. Même s’il devait le faire à l’insu de Dudley.

« Quand est-ce que tu veux que je vienne la voir ? » demanda-t-il.

Et c’est ainsi qu’il se retrouva à prévoir un dîner avec Dudley et sa famille, déterminé à protéger une nièce qu’il n’avait jamais vu.

Comme Ginny lui en fit la remarque plus tard, son complexe du martyre était toujours fermement en place.

 

 


End file.
